


When Brothers Mean Well

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I mean really, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shipper! Sam, and gabriel, they ship it like fedex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel lock Dean and Cas in a room. 'Chaos' ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brothers Mean Well

When brothers mean well

Dean blinked. His eyes felt scratchy, and his throat was dry. Where the hell was he? He blinked a couple more times, trying to focus on his surroundings. "Dean?" A familiar gravelly voice intoned from the far corner.   
"Cas?" Dean asked, surprised, "what are you doin' here?"  
"Well, Dean, I would imagine that I am doing the same thing as you. Presumably we were kidnapped."  
"We were kidnapped? Then where's Sammy?"  
"Dean, believe me, I don't know. I wish I did."  
"What, so these people - things - kidnap us and not Sam?"  
"I don't know." Cas sighed.   
Dean looked around now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark. To the best of his knowledge, they were in a small room, with no windows and one door. The ceiling was too low to stand up comfortably. Maybe Cas could, but he definitely couldn't. Whoever kidnapped them probably wouldn't leave the door open anyways. Cas interrupted his thoughts. "I already tried the door, Dean."  
"Great. Fucking great." If there had been a rock in front of Dean's foot, he probably would have kicked it, regardless of size. "How about your angel mojo, huh? That work?"  
"No. Someone seems to have done a lot of research on "Angel Mojo", Dean."  
Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's airquotes. "So what, your angel mojo doesn't work here because our kidnapper or kidnappers know a lot about angels and blocked your mojo?"  
"Sort of, yes."  
"Well, you gotta hand it to them. They don't want us escaping easy, and they're good at it. Wonder what they want... I wonder if Sammy's okay."  
More than anything though, he wondered if Cas was alright. If anyone had hurt him...

 

"So, you think they're kissing yet?" Gabriel smirked, looking at Sam.   
"Well, knowing Dean, probably going to take a bit longer than that. He's probably sitting there second guessing himself as we speak."  
Gabe shrugged. "Well, as long as they do, I'm fine. Say, do you think Dean's a bottom or a to-"  
"Bottom." Sam interrupted, hoping to change the subject. "Hey, um, thanks for helping me with this. They've been dancing around each other for months."  
Gabriel laughed. "I know what you mean, Sammy."  
Sam usually flinched when anyone but Dean called him Sammy, but he didn't this time. He found himself wondering why as he sat in silence with Gabe, who was delighting in their plan to finally get their brothers together. He found himself unconsciously scooting his hand across the shitty bedspread closer to Gabe's hand. What?

 

Dean knew he should be thinking about escape. 'Not Cas,' he told himself, 'Escape'. But he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to the angel sitting in the opposite corner of the room. He'd spent the last few months pushing the thoughts of how fucking gorgeous the angel was away, thoughts about what he wanted to do to said angel even farther away. Now was no time to reiterate those thoughts. Still, those eyes, those deep blue eyes, and the dark, messy hair, and - "Dean." Cas's tone was commanding. "Why are you always denying yourself?"  
"What?" Dean asked, surprised.   
"You deny yourself the things that you want...because you don't think you're worth it." Cas said,   
moving in front of Dean.   
"Shut up, Cas."  
"Dean, listen to me. I -"  
"You want me to stop denying myself the things that I want, huh? Fine." Dean said quietly.   
Without warning, Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. Cas's breath was warm against his face, and if he wasn't mistaken, just a little bit ragged. Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders, and Dean was scared Cas was going to push him away, but then the collar of Dean's coat was being pulled and the gap between them closed rapidly. 

 

"What's on your mind, Sammy?" Gabriel asked after a while, peering at Sam.   
"Nothing, I just- don't take this the wrong way, alright?"  
Gabe wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What?"  
"I've been thinking, and I don't want to be a blind idiot like my brother. I -I dunno." Sam sighed.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Your point is?"  
"I don't know. Just this, I guess." Sam quickly pressed his lips to Gabriel's, and then hastily pulled back.   
A chuckle rolled through Gabriel's body and he smirked. "Aww, Sammy. I didn't know you cared."  
Sam rolled his eyes. Did Gabe have to be so sarcastic all the time? Still, there was something different in the way he stared at Sam now. And then Gabe was leaning over to Sam, and a few moments later they were both fighting roughly for the control of each other's mouths, all inhibitions gone. 

 

Dean, after recovering from the initial shock of not being shoved away, grew bolder, and swiped his tongue teasingly along Cas's bottom lip. Without really thinking, Cas responded in kind, grabbing tighter to Dean's jacket. Cas smelled like rain, and something else that Dean couldn't quite place. Was it forest? Or- "Stop thinking, Dean." Cas growled, rolling along the wall so he was doing the pinning.   
Cas grazed Dean's earlobe with his teeth before moving to Dean's neck, sometimes biting, sometimes barely touching it. Dean threw his head back, letting Cas have more space to work. This was too good to be true, almost. If it hadn't been for the very real angel pressing against him, he- "Dean." Cas warned, "You're thinking too much again."   
Sorry, he thought, not trusting himself to speak right then. Dean was vaguely aware that he was half-hard already, and he was pretty sure Cas was as well. Dean shrugged his jacket off, then pulled Cas's trench coat off, tossing it across the room. Cas eyed Dean's T-shirt with distaste, and when Dean caught the hint he pulled it off in a smooth motion, tossing it in the same direction as Cas's coat. Cas himself was unbuttoning his shirt, having already removed his tie. Dean was watching, transfixed by the slow, meticulous movements of Cas's hands. When the last button was popped out of the hole painstakingly slowly, Cas tossed the shirt across the room, then returned his attentions to Dean. The angel slowly sucked and bit down Dean's neck, while the hunter was babbling a broken stream of "fuck"s and "Cas"s and "oh"s in many different combinations. When Cas hit a particularly sensitive spot, right at the junction between the shoulder and the neck, Dean (to his later embarrassment) moaned and shivered. Cas stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, frowning.   
Dean laughed gutturally. "No, Cas. You didn't hurt me."  
"You will tell me if I hurt you?"   
"Yes, Cas, I promise."  
"Good." Cas replied, stroking Dean's head.   
This time, Cas turned his attention to Dean's nipples, swirling his tongue around one while rolling the other between his fingertips. "Fuck, Cas," Dean panted when the angel switched sides, "how the hell are you so good at this?"   
Dean was pretty sure Cas was determined to make this last as long as he could, and get him as hard as he could without actually touching his dick, so he was surprised when Cas started planting a trail of sloppy kisses down towards his navel. Although maybe Cas had succeeded, since his jeans were almost unbearably tight already. Scratch that, they were unbearably tight, and he wanted them off, now. "Cas, please." Dean muttered when Cas's hands ghosted over the waistband of his jeans, taunting him.   
Cas arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless started to edge Dean's pants off after undoing the belt. Dean gritted his teeth as the heavy fabric brushed against his throbbing cock, and audibly sighed once his jeans were around his ankles. He kicked them off, wary of the tent in his boxers, then pulled Cas in for a heated kiss which was far too short when the need for air finally overcame the need for Cas's lips. Dean slowly trailed his hands down Cas's torso, stopping when Cas shivered. The angel was ticklish? Interesting. He would save that information for a later date, but for now, he continued down to Castiel's belt. Dean undid it, and eased Cas's pants over his erection. Dean palmed Cas through the flimsy cotton boxers, eliciting a gravelly moan from the angel, as he shed his own boxers with some difficulty. He could hear Cas's intake of breath as he glanced at Dean's cock, dripping with precum already. "Like what you see?" Dean teased as he worked Cas's boxers down to his ankles, where the angel promptly kicked them off.   
Dean swept his gaze down the angel's body, revelling in finally getting to see what he'd wanted for so long. While Cas didn't have abs, exactly, he was certainly toned, and to Dean, he was fucking gorgeous, no, fucking perfect. Dean knew Cas could hear him thinking, so he let his thoughts wander around the subject of the angel. Cas laid a hand on Dean's chest, firmly pressing his back into the wall again. "Is that what you think of me, Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice low and more gravelly than usual.   
Dean could only swallow quite loudly, and nod, staring at Cas's bright blue eyes. Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips before beginning to kiss his way down towards Dean's aching cock. Right when Dean didn't think he could hold out anymore, without touching himself, Cas decided to drag his tongue along the underside of his length, letting his teeth graze it now and again. The hunter groaned and thrust into the air, desperate for more friction. Cas smirked, shifting his hands to Dean's inner thighs, before taking the head of his cock in his mouth, lightly swirling his tongue around it. Dean let out a broken stream of curses and grasped at thin air, using all his willpower to not thrust up into Cas's mouth. The angel hollowed his cheeks and began slowly bobbing up and down on Dean's length, humming to himself around it. Dean grabbed as much as he could of Cas's hair, gasping for breath and moaning loudly, as the angel sank farther and farther down his shaft. "Cas -fuck- don't want you to hurt yourself-" Dean managed to choke out, as it became apparent that Cas was going to try to take it all.   
Cas ignored him, making innocent noises as he buried his nose in Dean's hair. He looked up at Dean, literally batting his fucking eyelashes, Dean thought, before his mind went completely blank as Castiel cupped a hand around his balls, caressing them. Dean tightened his grip in Castiel's hair, desperately trying not to fuck Cas's mouth. The angel's free hand was carelessly exploring Dean's body, rubbing his inner thigh, then his stomach, his chest, then back to his thigh again. Fuck, I'm close, the hunter thought as he moaned quite loudly. Cas's wonderful mouth immediately left Dean's shaft with an obscene pop, and Dean whimpered at the loss. Cas quickly shushed him with a kiss. Dean could taste himself in Cas's mouth, and it wasn't a bad thing, as far as he was concerned. Cas held up three fingers to Dean's mouth. "Suck." he ordered, and Dean practically jumped to obey, lapping at the digits and coating them in saliva.   
Cas pulled his spit slicked fingers from Dean's mouth when he was satisfied they were wet enough, and leaned in close to Dean's ear. "Turn over for me, Dean." He growled, voice low and raspy.   
Dean, barely conscious that meant that he would be bottoming, rolled over, presenting his ass to the angel. Cas licked a fat stripe down the hunter's back, the feeling of his cock brushing Dean's thigh making him desperate for more. Cas rutted up against Dean's leg, ravishing the hunter's back with his tongue, then moving farther down towards Dean's ass. Cas tentatively inserted one knuckle into Dean's puckered hole, stopping when Dean gasped. "Dean! Did I hurt you?" The angel asked, concerned.   
"It burns a little." Dean admitted, "but keep going."  
Cas frowned, but did as he was asked. He worked his whole finger in, probing Dean's walls, searching for his prostate. Where was- "Holy fucking shit, Cas, do that again, that was fucking amazing!" Dean gasped.   
"Right here?" Cas asked, curling his finger the same way.  
"Fuck, yes, Cas, right there!" Dean cried  
Cas slowly added the other fingers, thrusting in and out of Dean, curling his fingers to hit that little bundle of nerves that made Dean go crazy. The shorter Winchester was gabbling a string of expletives, some of which Cas hadn't even heard before, fully living up to Cas's expectations and exceeding them as well. When Cas decided Dean was ready, he broke all contact with the hunter, who whimpered quite loudly in protest. "Please, Cas," Dean begged, desperate for some kind of touch.   
"Please what? Tell me what you want, Dean." The angel growled.   
"Cas, you know what I want, now come on!"  
"I want to hear you say it, Dean."  
Dean sighed. "Cas, fuck me."  
As the words came out of his mouth, he realized that he had no lube, and he was fairly sure Cas didn't either. However, the angel proved him wrong again, a bottle of lube appearing in his hand when he snapped his fingers. He drizzled a generous amount onto Dean's ass, enjoying the tiny moans of pleasure escaping from the hunter's lips, and then squirted some into his hand, stroking it onto himself and groaning at the friction. Cas lined the head of his cock up with Dean's needy hole, gripping his hips tightly. He gently pushed into Dean, who moaned and pushed his hips back in response, until the hunter's walls were tight along the length of his cock. Castiel licked Dean's shoulder. "How are you feeling, Dean?" he asked, right beside Dean's ear.   
"I'm feeling fine, now move, Cas!" Dean answered.   
Cas began to gently thrust into Dean, constantly gauging the hunter's reaction. If he showed any signs of pain- "Come on, Cas, harder!" The hunter pleaded, pushing his hips up even harder, if that were possible.   
That definitely got Cas going. He drew back until only the head of his cock remained in Dean, and then slammed in again and again, hitting Dean's prostate every time. "I want to hear you scream, Dean, want to hear you scream my name." Cas groaned as Dean's hands scrabbled for purchase on the floor.   
Dean moaned and nodded, letting out another string of swears. Cas reached around Dean, reluctantly letting go of one of his hips, to stroke his leaking cock. Cas purposefully timed it so that the thrusts and the strokes were offset, just to drive Dean insane. "Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna-Cas!" he screamed as the first waves of his orgasm shook him.   
He was seeing stars as he spilled all over Cas's hand, and by extension the floor, while the angel's thrusts grew more erratic. Dean clenched unknowingly around the angel's shaft as his eyes rolled back, screaming Cas's name over and over, and Castiel felt himself tipping over the edge. With one final thrust into his hunter, Castiel climaxed, repeating Dean's name again and again as he painted Dean's insides with his seed.   
When Castiel finally withdrew from Dean, it was with some reluctance, as he wanted to stay in Dean forever, just lying behind him, showering his shoulders and neck with lazy kisses. Dean chuckled, kissing the lovable angel again. His lovable angel, now. A thought suddenly dawned on him, and he raised his eyebrows at Cas, a question in his eyes. "Where the hell did you get that lube, Cas? And I thought your angel mojo didn't work in here?"  
Cas flushed bright pink. "W-well, I keep the bottle in my coat." He admitted, then, "My "Angel Mojo" works inside this room, I think."  
Dean scoffed, then pressed another kiss to Cas's lips, and so what if it was lopsided and loose? "I love you, you dork." he mumbled softly against Cas's lips.  
"I know, Dean." Cas replied, fondly running a hand through the shorter Winchester's hair.  
Dean was oddly content to just lay there, waiting for whoever or whatever had kidnapped them to show, because they would face it together, and that was the only thing that mattered, when his phone rang.  
He picked up immediately when he heard the heavy metal riffs coming from it (well, as soon as he could, since he had to disentangle himself from Cas's embrace, and then find his discarded jacket and hunt for the pocket.) "Sammy?" Dean asked over the telephone, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." Sam laughed. "What about you?"  
Was it just his imagination, or did Sam sound a little raspy, just like he did? "Well, I'm fine, except that someone or something kidnapped me and Cas!"  
Dean could have sworn that he heard Gabriel snicker at that- wait. "Gabe?" he asked incredulously, "What the hell are you doing with my brother, asshole?"  
Another snicker, then Gabe's sarcastic voice came over the phone, "Probably the same thing you did with mine, asshat."   
Dean thought for just a fraction of a second, before screaming into the phone.. "Sammy?" he shouted, more of a statement than a question, "Did you do this?"  
Another moment of consideration, then, "Did you fuck Gabe?"  
Sam was apparently rendered speechless, since there was a few moments of dead silence on the line, and then Gabe's voice again, and Dean could practically hear him smirking as he said "I think we'll consider this as being on a need-to-know basis. And you definitely do not need to know, Dean-O."  
Dean glanced at Cas, who was looked as mortified as he felt, before delivering a threat over the phone. "Gabe, tell my brother that if he did indeed plan this, I will cut all his hair off."  
The sounds of a scuffle came over the phone, and then Sam's voice again. "Dean, listen to me-"  
Dean hung up. "Well, that was certainly..." Cas trailed off.  
"Disturbing? Too much information? Irritating that our brothers would kidnap us like this?" Dean suggested.  
"All three, I believe, are true, however, you cannot deny you wanted this, Dean."  
"Oh, I can't, hmm?" Dean quirked his lips before continuing, "You're absolutely fucking right." and kissing Cas gently.  
An unpleasant thought crossed his mind and he reluctantly picked up his phone again, dialled Sam's number, and resigned himself to teasing he was certainly going to get. "Dean." There was a chuckle in Sam's voice. Dean was definitely going to kill him.  
"Sammy, let me -us- out of here." he ordered.  
"I dunno, Dean, you threatened to cut Samsquatch's glorious hair. I think you can stay until you reconsider." Dean grimaced at Gabriel's new nickname for Sam.  
"Fine. I won't cut Sam's hair." he growled, "Now come get us!"  
"Fine, fine, take a chill pill there, Dean-O. Make yourselves decent, we'll be there in ten."   
The click on the other end of the line told Dean that Gabe had hung up. He made a face at it, and then turned to Castiel, who had heard the entire conversation and was already buttoning his shirt. Dean quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans, leaving his shirt off a little longer in favour of helping Castiel tie his tie, which resulted in a few more kisses than necessary. Okay, a lot more. After Cas helped him with his jacket (more hinderance than help, since he was more interested in planting feathery-light kisses down Dean's neck,) Dean sat with his arms folded across his chest, already plotting revenge on Sam and Gabriel. A thought occurred to him as Sam sent a text to confirm that they would be there in one minute, and he hurriedly asked "Cas, any chance you could clean the floor?"  
Cas tilted his head in confusion, and damn did he look cute when he did that, not understanding Dean's meaning. Dean sighed. "Cas, baby, I mean the floor over there."  
He didn't know where the nickname had come from, it just sort of slipped out easily. Cas's eyes widened in understanding and he waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the mess on the floor. It had disappeared in seconds. Dean ran a hand through Cas's hair, (as if he could muss it up more than it was already,) and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Castiel flushed as Dean murmured "I love you, Castiel, and I always will." against his chin.  
Unfortunately, as agreed to by both Cas and Dean later, Sam and Gabriel chose that exact moment to interrupt, opening the door with a loud, rusty grating sound. Sam was grinning from ear to ear, and Gabriel was smirking, with maybe even...pride? And then Sam literally said "It's about fucking time!"  
And Dean smacked him and told him to shut up, but his heart wasn't in it, because it was, really, about fucking time. And then he made Sam drive, with Gabe in shotgun, just so he can whisper sweet nothings in Cas's ear, gently rubbing circles into his hair. And he had denied that he was a romantic. Yeah fucking right. "Yo, Dean-O!" Gabriel waved a hand in front of Dean's face, "We're back at the motel now, or were you busy?"  
Dean flushed, swatting at Gabe's hand. He began again, teasingly. "So, should we get our own room, or-"   
"No!" Dean said at the same time that Cas said "Yes!" quite enthusiastically.  
Sam laughed, practically choking on his attempt to stifle it. Dean took a swing at Sam, who dodged it easily, and then grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him to the door. Both Sam and Gabriel shouted "Wait!" at exactly the same time, but Dean had already opened the door. He backed the fuck out of there. Fast. He was seriously tempted to wash his eyes with bleach as he dragged Cas around to the main office and got another room. The woman at the desk raised her eyebrows, but quickly lowered them when she received a withering glance from both Cas and Dean. As soon as Dean shut the door, Cas spun him around, pinning him against the door, pressing up against him, holding his hands above his head, kissing him hot and needy. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, highly turned on by the fact that he couldn't do anything at all to stop it. And he loved it. 

 

Sam easily dominated the smaller man, in every way, forcing him down against the pillows, mapping out his mouth with dedication, Gabe moaning wantonly already. Sam rolled his hips roughly, the friction of the denim against his cock and Gabriel's groans of pleasure sending even more shocks of white-hot arousal sliding down his spine. He shed his flannel, dumping it off the side of the bed before pulling at Gabriel's shirt, wanting it off, now. Gabe's eyes were dark with lust as he tugged it over his head, dropping it off the side of the bed, much like Sam's shirt. Sam's shirts, now, as the younger Winchester was pulling his own shirt off, leaving it to join the other unwanted garments (each muscle moving independently to form what Gabe viewed as a rippling sea of fucking perfection,) before slowly raking his eyes over the form of the man panting below him. Gabriel suddenly became very self-conscious of the roll of his stomach, flushing more and turning his head away from Sam's slow, smouldering gaze. Sam planted a string of sloppy, biting kisses up Gabe's neck, before whispering in his ear, voice low, "You're perfect the way you are, Gabe, and you're mine. Mine."  
Gabriel moaned, looking at Sam again. Sam smirked, leaning down to kiss Gabe again, a bit gentler this time, running a hand through his hair that had fallen into Gabe's face and slicking it back (sort of). Sam growled into Gabriel's mouth when the smaller man pinched and rolled his nipples roughly, never breaking the heated kiss. Eventually the need for air overcame their desire, and they had to pull apart, panting. Gabe took this opportunity to mutter breathlessly, "Too many clothes, Sammy."  
Sam wholeheartedly agreed. He began tearing at Gabe's pants in a frenzied haze, missing the button entirely the first time. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but still lifted his bottom half once Sam got the button, finally. He hissed between his teeth when Sam pulled both both his pants and his boxers down at the same time, freeing his already half-erect cock. Gabe kicked the unwanted garments off his ankles as Sam shed his own. Gabe moaned in appreciation when Sam ran his tongue up his cock, swirling it lightly around the head. The archangel thrust up, seeking more friction, but he found none, as Sam was reaching into the nightstand for lube. He didn't find any, so he looked at Gabe, who shrugged and snapped his fingers. A bottle appeared in his hand, and Sam hastily took it. He uncapped it, squirting some onto his fingers. He looked down at the man panting beneath him, his cock fully erect and leaking, before carefully pushing his finger into Gabe's hole. Gabriel moaned, writhing under Sam's touch. As Sam added another finger, he bent them, brushing Gabe's prostate. He scissored and thrust, adding two more fingers as time went on. Gabriel was moaning wantonly, thrusting back onto Sam's fingers. "Just - do it already - Sam!" the archangel gasped out.  
Sam removed his fingers, smirking at Gabe's groan of disappointment as he stroked lube onto his aching cock. Gabriel was looking up at Sam though his lashes, honey eyes gone darker with lust, as the hunter lined up. He slowly pushed into Gabriel, who let out a string of inhuman noises as he moved further and further in. When he was buried to the hilt in Gabe's wet heat, he leaned over, using his height to enable him to kiss down Gabriel's neck, biting and sucking until there was a bright red mark. "Move, Sam!" Gabe intoned, thrusting his hips up.   
Sam obliged, rocking slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until he was slamming the bed against the wall with every thrust. The archangel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, allowing him to thrust deeper and hit his prostate consistently, a torrent of swears pouring from his lips. Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. The archangel bucked his hips, thrusting into Sam's hand, desperate for more friction. He found it. “Sam!” Gabe shouted, as the first waves of the orgasm hit him. The younger Winchester’s thrusts became more erratic, as Gabriel clenched around him. The archangel was only vaguely aware of screaming Sam’s name over and over as he spilled all over both of their chests, and onto the bed and wall as well. Sam was quick to follow, coming inside of Gabriel with one final thrust before leaning down and kissing him. When Sam extricated from Gabe, they just lay there for a while, lazily kissing, until Sam murmured. "We should call Dean."   
Gabriel giggled. "We should, Samsquatch. We should."  
Sam picked up his phone and called his brother, hoping to hell that they were finished.   
After two rings, Dean picked up. "Sammy? Are you alright?"  
Gabe raised an eyebrow at the rasp in Dean's voice. "Yeah, Dean. I'm fine." Sam assured.   
"Well, I'm fine, except that someone or something kidnapped me and Cas!" Dean snapped.   
Gabe had to choke back a laugh at that, but a small snicker still escaped. Sam smacked his shoulder when Dean asked, "Gabe? What the hell are you doing with my brother, asshole?"  
Gabe chuckled and responded "Probably the same thing you did with mine, asshat."  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a second before Dean yelled "Sammy? Did you do this?"   
Gabe actually had to hold the phone away from his ear as Dean shouted. There was a small pause in Dean's screaming, during which Gabriel took the opportunity to put the phone on speaker. The older Winchester, a little more subdued now, asked "Did you fuck Gabe?"  
Sam blinked at the phone. Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Sam, before smirking as he said "I think we'll consider this as being on a need-to-know basis. And you definitely do not need to know, Dean-O"  
The response came only a few moments later. "Gabriel, tell Sam that if he did indeed plan this, I will cut all his hair off."  
Gabe was about to say "Aww, Dean-O, you can't do that! I like to grab it." but Sam tackled him, covering Gabe's mouth with his hand.  
Sam wrestled the phone away from Gabe, and started "Dean, listen to me-" but his brother hung up. "If you could have seen..." he trailed off.  
"Aww, don't worry, Sammy. He'll call us back."  
"How can you be sure?" Sam asked, cocking his head.  
"He'll have to get out of there somehow." Gabe grinned.  
As if to prove him right, Sam's phone rang immediately. Sam picked it up, laughing as he said "Dean."  
"Sammy, let me - us- out of here." Dean commanded.  
Gabriel snatched the phone. "I dunno, Dean, you threatened to cut Samsquatch's glorious hair. I think you can stay until you reconsider."  
"Fine. I won't cut Sam's hair." Dean snapped, "Now come get us!"  
"Fine, fine, take a chill pill there, Dean-O. Make yourself decent, we'll be there in ten."  
Gabe hung up, turning his head to pull Sam into a quick kiss. It would only take them seven minutes to get to where they had put Dean and Cas, but Gabriel was counting on a three minute time gap. They got up and quickly dressed, heading out the door of the motel. Sam got in the driver's seat of the Impala, slamming the door as he started the car. Gabe slid easily in beside him, shutting the door more gently than the moose beside him. Sam started the car, pulling away from the motel. They drove in silence, but it wasn't a tight silence, it was a warm, easy silence. Sam parked the car, Gabe pushing him back against the door. Sam blushed (he would never admit it) as the archangel whispered sweet (and dirty) things in his ear. "I love you, Gabe." Sam chuckled.  
Gabriel immediately lifted his head. "Aww, Sammy!" He cooed, "You shouldn't have. I love you too, Moosie. Hey, we should warn them before we go down there, right?"  
"Good plan." Sam texted Dean to let him know they had one minute.  
They got out of the car, Sam leading the way. When the door opened, it opened with a horrible grating sound, but that was forgotten because Dean had just finished telling Cas he loved him. Sam couldn't help himself, he was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, and Gabriel was smiling proudly. "It's about fucking time!" Sam said.  
Dean smacked him, but he still made Sam drive. Gabe was rolling with silent laughter as Dean-I'm-not-a-romantic-Winchester was rubbing circles into Cas's hair, and whispering in his ear. Sam poked him, and the archangel had to hold in a yelp. Sam noted for later that Gabriel was ticklish. "Yo, Dean-O!" Gabriel sang, waving his hand in front of the hunter's face, "We're back at the motel now, or were you busy?"  
Dean swatted at Gabe's hand, blushing beet red. "So, should we get our own room, or-"  
"No!" Dean said, at the same time as Cas, who said "Yes!" very happily.   
Sam choked on his laughter, futilely trying to stifle it. The younger Winchester dodged a swing from his brother, who then grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him to the door of their motel room. "Wait!" Gabriel shouted at the exact same time as Sam, but it was too late. Dean had already opened the door, and was in the process of backing out as fast as he could. Gabriel grinned and looked at Sam. "Guess that got rid of them, didn't it? You up for what I told you earlier?"  
Sam simply raised an eyebrow and followed Gabriel into the motel room, shedding his coat and shirt as he shut the door.


End file.
